Trying to find the bright side
by Orion Tarvers
Summary: Over break Hermione tutors Draco, not that breaks almost over, what's going to happen? DHr R&R plz!
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer - pop my bubble burst....I own nothing. Just my computer and imagination.

* * *

Hermione looked out the window of the common room and noticed something moving, which wasn't weird normally, but there was practically a blizzard happening outside.  
  
"Ron, come here." she whispered, fearing whatever was out side would vanish if she spoke to loud.   
  
"What Hermione? I was just understanding those blasted charts for astronomy." he grumbled as he threw himself into a chair beside her.  
  
"Do you see something moving out there?" she asked glancing at him before returning her gaze to the window.  
  
"Oh yeah, who could miss the Norwegian Ridgeback? Ohh and look over there a pixie..."  
  
"Ron it's snowing to hard to be able to see a pixie, besides...."   
  
"Hermione.....it's a bloody snow storm outside! I can't see anything except snow." Ron sighed when Hermione took, like everything else, what he said seriously.  
  
Hermione glared at Ron before she got up and moved closer to the window.

'I know I saw something.' she thought to herself.  
  
"Hermione.....weren't you supposed to meet Professor McGonagall at seven?" Harry asked over his potions paper.  
  
"Yes....." she answered glancing at the clock. "Why didn't you tell me sooner Harry! I'm late, she's going to take away all my privileges...."  
  
"Hermione! Breath girl, you'll explode if you keep on like this." This came from Ron, who was back to the table with his astronomy papers in front of him. "I think all this works finally catching up to you, first you're seeing things and now you can't tell time. Really woman!"  
  
"Ron don't start with her. She's....Hermione!!" Harry said as he watched Hermione walk back to the chair and stare out the window. "Shouldn't you go now?"   
  
"Oh yeah. I'll be back" she said halfway out of the common room.  
  
'I can't believe I did that.' she sighed to herself as she walked to the library. 'Half an hour late. How....unlike me.' As she scolded herself she walked into the library and looked around for McGonagall.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up. I understand you have studies but I'd think you'd get them done over winter break." The teacher said when Hermione located her and took a seat opposite of her at the table that was bare of books.  
  
"Yes I'm sorry but I lost track of time during a very important paper." Hermione quickly explained.  
  
"Yes, well this has to do with you tutoring a fellow classmate during break."   
  
"Um.... how long would that be?" She asked as she looked around for potential students. "And what, exactly, would I be tutoring for?"   
  
"An two hours a night, three nights a week, with Muggle studies." McGonagall answered as she pulled paper out of what seemed to be nowhere.  
  
"Alright. I can do that. Who will I be tutoring?"

* * *

Alright! It's my first Fic....plz tell me what you thought

thanx


	2. Chapter two

Thank you to lotrings08 for the review..... I was scared no one would like it lol

Disclaimer- pop well there goes my bubble. I own nothing, well a computer and imagination. but that's it.

* * *

"I'm sorry Professor, I thought you said Malfoy." Hermione said into the stunned silence after McGonagall gave the students name.  
  
"You're not mistaken Ms. Granger. Draco would like tutoring in the subject, I thought it fitting that one of the best students in the class tutor him."  
  
"But he's not even taking the class." Hermione protested, hoping that there was a mistake and Mcgonagall pulled the wrong papers.  
  
"No, Ms. Granger, he's been taking the class from the beginning of the school year. Surely you've seen him in class." The professor asked, looking at Hermione as if she should go for a visit at the hospital wing.  
  
"I guess I haven't." The girl answered back, trying to think back to the class earlier that morning.  
  
Had Malfoy been there? No, well maybe, in a dark corner. 'That would be just like him.' she thought glumly. 'He can't just choose a side to be on he has to make fun of me and then study about what I come from.'  
  
"The tutoring will start Wednesday. I think that gives you enough time to get things in order."  
  
"Oh yes. Wednesday will be perfect." to hang myself. Hermione thought as she said her good-bye and left the library.   
  
"Why, of all people, did I have to get stuck with Malfoy. I bet he's up to something. I can't believe this! My whole break ruined because of him...." She went on grumbling to herself until she heard someone behind her, talking a bit louder than her, but still talking to themselves.  
  
"Of all the people that bloody McGonagall could have help me she picks the mudblood. Wait till my father hears about this..." It was Malfoy, someone Hermione was just dying to avoid.  
  
"Great." She muttered under her breath.   
  
"Granger....just who I wanted to see." He said, coming up beside her. "I didn't ask for your help, so don't think I'm going to agree to sit through you tutoring me. I'd rather eat dirt than take any help from you."   
  
"Well now with that said, what are you going to tell McGonagall when she asked how studies are?" Hermione asked, not bothering to look at him.  
  
"I....I'll tell her that..." He trailed off, thinking about it.  
  
"Look Malfoy, I don't like this any more than you do, but if McGonagall say's I have to do it I'm damn sure going to do it! Even if you don't want to, you're going to sit there, shut up, and like it." She said, stopping to turn and face him. "You don't care about this but I really look forward to helping someone out, even if it is you."  
  
Draco took a step back from her. She was completely insane. Why would someone want to help someone else out like this? If it was the other way around, he would have grabbed at the chance to drop the whole thought of tutoring. She was even weirder than he thought.   
  
"Fine whatever." He heard himself mumble. 'Wait...am I actually agreeing with her?' He stopped to ask himself.  
  
"What?" She seemed to have the same thoughts.  
  
"I'll meet you in the Great Hall at six on Wednesday." He said sighing.  
  
"We'll meet in the library at five. When you start tutoring me I'll listen to you." she said, staring him in the eyes.  
  
"Testy are we?" He asked with a smirk. She looked different when she was trying to prove a point....not that he noticed.  
  
"You're impossible." She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Alright so....five, at the library." he said into the silence.  
  
"Yeah, five." she confirmed as she turned to go.   
  
Where was she going that was so important? He wondered.   
  
"Granger?" he yelled down the hallway.  
  
She didn't turn around but she stopped.  
  
"I still don't need your help."

* * *

Alright Ya'll that's the second chap. I'm working on the third right now. Enjoy!!!!


	3. hmmChapter three?

Disclamier- I own none of the characters...if i did you'd be reading this in a paperback or hardcover edition.

Thanks sooo much to SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03 and Burnsybabe for the reviews.

* * *

"Hermione what is your problem? You've been pacing every since you got back from the meeting with McGonagall." Ron asked from a chair beside the fire, studies obviously forgotten long ago.  
  
"Do you know how horrible it is?" she asked him closing her eyes.  
  
"What is so horrible?" Harry asked from the seat opposite of Ron.  
  
"I'm a tutor....." Hermione started.  
  
"Oh how horrible for you. I mean you've wanted it for so long and they finally make you one." Ron interrupted her, rolling his eyes and looking back to the fire.  
  
"If you'd have let me finish you would have heard who I have to tutor!!" she exclaimed, sitting down at a table that was covered with papers.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, it's not like you have Malfoy or anyone. You are tutoring for Muggle Studies." Ron said before a yawn.  
  
"But that's exactly it Ron. I have to tutor Malfoy for two hours a night, three nights a week. Harry you did this paper all wrong, you know. Mandrake root doesn't go into the potion., and it's not an over night potion, you're supposed to be able to do it in an hour." Hermione said after studying the papers closest to her.  
  
"Hermione....aren't you supposed to be worrying about Malfoy right now?" Harry said as he stood up and came over to the table.  
  
"You really should re-write the paper Harry." Hermione said as she watched Harry gather up all the papers within reach and move them to a different table. 

"I'm only trying to help you Harry!" she said when her rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"Ron you might want to move you're papers too. She's within wand reach of them." Harry warned as he went to sit back down.  
  
"Thanks mate." Ron said as he struggled to get out of his chair. "Really Hermione, it's break. We have a while to get all of this done. You don't have to go around telling us what we did wrong from the start. You should just spread it out over the next two weeks or so and see how that goes." He added as he grabbed all his papers with one hand and shoved them into his bag.   
  
"Lovely Ron. Not only are they probably wrong, but now their totally wrinkled. You're going to have to re-write them as well you know." She said, watching the process, wincing a little as he balled up the papers.  
  
"Leave the tutoring to Malfoy."   
  
"Aren't you guy's even going to tell me you feel sorry for me? I mean.... he hates me." Hermione said , getting frustrated at the response she was getting from her two best friends.  
  
"Hermione. It's either you tutor Malfoy or McGonagall will never let you tutor again." Harry said sighing.  
  
"Oh no.....what am I going to do?" Hermione said, to herself, as she gathered what little she had on the table and headed for the girls dormitory.   
  
"She's completely gone off the deep end." Ron muttered to Harry when she was out of hearing range. "Didn't I tell her that nothing good would come out of her doing this. I told her all along that she could get stuck with some thick git or worse Malfoy."  
  
"Ron. I don't remember you telling me anything about Malfoy." Harry said staring into the fire.  
  
Draco Malfoy laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about Hermione, no.....Granger. She looked so pissed off at him earlier. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought. He got up and stumbled into the common room to look outside. It was still snowing, perfect. Oh well, he didn't have to go out in it. And if he did leave something he could just sent Crabbe out again. Maybe not Crabbe, he thought. When the big oaf had come back with too few roots when Draco sent him out around seven. He didn't even get back until seven thirty. It should have taken ten minutes tops.

He'd have a lot to think about tomorrow.

* * *

Alright that's the third chapter of the story, hope ya like it!!! thanx again for the reviews...keep 'em coming plz.


	4. gonnago with Chapter four

Disclaimer- I got nothing

Thanks to:

SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- I know the chaps are kinda short but i've been busy with school coming up srry I'll try to make them longer. And try to keep in mind...I'm only 16! I have a short attention span still lol.

Applescm-thanx I plan to update lots

Arestoktra- I tend to draw things out but don't worry everything's gonna come together.

Burnsybabe- No worries, I got about ohh......seven chapters I've already written. I'm gonna put up two or three a day.

Yeah.....thanx to all of the people above.....

* * *

Wednesday 5:00, Library  
  
"Where is he?" Hermione muttered to herself, looking up at the clock. He was supposed to be on time.   
  
"Granger.... you're here." Hermione turned around to see Malfoy staring at her like she was crazy.   
  
"Of course I'm here. It's five o'clock, I said I'd be here didn't I?" She said, watching as he took a seat across from her.  
  
"So....what do we have to do?" he asked looking at the books that were stacked on the table.  
  
"You're not planing to get out of it by making me read all the time, are you?"   
  
"Don't be stupid." she snapped, reaching for her bag on the chair beside her. "I'm going to give you muggle items to see how much you know." which is probably nothing, she added to herself.  
  
"Whatever."   
  
Hermione glared at him as she pulled out a remote control, a C.D., a floppy disk, and a portable tape player. She'd wrote to her parents yesterday and asked them to send some things to help with the teaching process. The poor owl came back with a small bag taped to the leg, it wasn't hurt but Hermione wrote her parents' telling them not to use tape with an owl....ever again.   
  
"What is this?" She asked holding up the remote.  
  
"Um....an old camera?" he asked looking at the buttons.  
  
"How does this look like a camera Malfoy?" she asked shoving it towards him.  
  
"Call me Draco and I don't know...." he started pressing buttons "every time I press a button it lights up." he said smirking over at her.  
  
"It's a remote control. It's used for turning on televisions and other things, it depends on what kind you have." She said snatching it away from him and handed him the C.D. "What's that?"  
  
"Um...a beatle?" he asked, reading the C.D. title.  
  
"No. That's the name of the group...it's a C.D." She explained while watching his face. "A compact disk....for listening to music. On a C.D. player. Is any of this even faintly ringing a bell Mal....Draco?" Hermione asked when his face remained blank. "Alright next is a floppy disk. Give me the C.D. back."   
  
Hermione went on for the next hour and a half while Draco stared at her. She was beginning to wonder how he ever got into the class, or how he wasn't bombing it totally. Some one had to be helping him. She never shut up. That was what ran through Draco's mind when he finally saw her take a breath.   
  
"You're taking this too seriously." He finally said to her.   
  
'There that stopped her.' he thought, with a smile.  
  
"What do you mean 'too seriously'? This is a grade. And even if it mean's you'll get a good grade, I intend to help out whoever is doing poorly in a class. That means knowing nothing about the topic, like in your case." she said in a tone he could only describe as pride and loathing all at once.   
  
"What do you mean even if it mean's I'll get a good grade? I knew this was a total bad idea. Getting help from you, what was McGonagall thinking when she paired us?" He just couldn't seem to stop himself from putting her down sometimes. He was really trying to work on it though.  
  
"It's almost been two hours. Why don't we just call it a day and end." She said with a sigh.   
  
She couldn't be as bored as him. He had sat through being shown things he had no intention of ever using. All she did was sit there and tell him how he was wrong all the time. She didn't even have to be here.....so why was she?  
  
"Draco...did you hear me? Same time, same place on Friday." Hermione's voice came breaking through his thoughts.   
  
"Yeah, yeah sure. Friday."   
  
He gathered his bag and walked to the Slytherin common room. Getting help from a muggle born. Wait till his father heard about this. No that could never happen. Malfoy's didn't get help, from anyone. It was a sign of weakness. He'd been thinking a lot about that last night. He knew he needed the help in Muggle Studies but asking for it was killer. It actually helped....a little bit, when he wasn't wondering why she seemed to be in such a hurry to get done. 

He wasn't that horrible to tolerate was he?

* * *

So sorry it's not very long but I've got acouple more chap's to put up. enjoy 


	5. Chapter green

Disclaimer- still own nothing....sniffle don't rub it in.

Here's the fifth....yep

* * *

"So...how was it?" Ron asked when Hermione walked in to the common room.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." She said before practically throwing her bag into the seat next to him. "Why did I have to get stuck with him of all people! He's a total bore! I went through everything at least four times and the only thing he got right was the blasted C.D. because he stared at the cover for so long he finally got the hint that there was writing on the rim explaining what it was. I mean honestly."  
  
"Yeah, but it's a good thing you don't want to talk about it." Ron said, covering a smile with a yawn.   
  
"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked when she got done glaring at Ron and glanced around the room.  
  
"I don't know something about he had to do something, somewhere." Ron supplied.   
  
"Why thank you Ron. Without that knowledge I'd have never known he wasn't in the room. Really, don't you ever listen to something other than quidditch stories?" She asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Of course I do. My mum wack's me in the head if I don't listen to her about something or other." He said with wounded pride.  
  
"Something or other? What does that mean?" she asked before sitting down before the fire.  
  
"That I listen.....I think"   
  
"Just be quite the rest of your life Ron, and I'm sure you'll find the perfect women for you."  
  
Harry said from behind Ron's chair.  
  
"Oh hi Harry. Where were you?" Hermione asked looking up from the fire.  
  
"I was down in the kitchen getting something to eat." He explained before dropping something into Ron's lap.   
  
"Thanks Harry." Ron said opening the package and taking a bite of what looked to be a thick piece of fudge.  
  
She looked at Ron then at Harry. They were so different but yet they were best friends.   
  
'I wonder why things end up the way they do.' she asked herself for the 100th time that night."What's wrong with you?" Crabbe asked from across the common room.  
  
"It's none of your business." Draco snapped back.   
  
Why did everyone think something was wrong with him? It's not like everyone else hasn't had a bad spot in a day. He asked himself. Maybe if he'd have known what Hermione was in such a hurry for he'd be in a better mood. He stopped at that thought. He only thought it because he....didn't want to get cheated out of getting passing grades in the class, yeah that was it. He couldn't get the bloody girl out of his head. Damn it.  
  
"Draco? Did you get your charms homework done?" Goyle asked.  
  
"What are you two? My parents?" Draco almost yelled across the room. Why couldn't they just leave him alone for two minutes.  
  
"Well, I need your papers to copy off of. I can't get a bad grade." Goyle answered, almost sheepishly.  
  
"Then you should pay more attention in class."   
  
"Like you do in muggle studies?" Well that was a low blow, Draco thought. "I've seen you after you come out of that class, staring after that Granger girl. What is it Draco? Do you fancy her?"   
  
"Where the hell do you get off asking me questions? I don't ask you what you do in your spare time, why do you care what I do?" Draco asked, now he was in a bad mood. "Besides I don't stare at her. I have better things to do than look after some mudblood."   
  
That got the both of them to back off but Draco's mind was now racing.   
  
'They've noticed me staring after her. Great! Who else could tell.' He glanced around the Slytherin common room, looking for people who looked like they noticed too. No one popped out. Yeah he'd noticed Gra....Hermoine more often then not lately. He just didn't know what to think of it yet. He couldn't tell her that, she'd tell Potter and Weasly. And he couldn't tell Crabbe and Goyle. They'd tell the whole Sytherin house.  
  
What to do, what to do?

* * *

There ya go!!! plz review


	6. Chapter six

Disclaimer- do I really have to? you know i don't own it....

I hope me putting up three chaps makes up for them being sorta short.

* * *

Thursday morning seemed to drag on. Hermione was waiting for her parent's to send her more things to quiz Draco (still felt weird calling him that) on all the while trying to ignore the way he stared at her during breakfast. He was making her uncomfortable and he wasn't even sitting within twenty feet of her. What was she going to do tomorrow when he was right across the table. Harry and Ron were engrossed in wizards chess so talking to them was out of the question. If it wasn't quidditch it was the barbaric game of chess. She'd never seen anything like it, not that she would ever want to find anything like it.   
  
"Hermione?" A voice came from her side.   
  
"Yes Neville?" She asked, clearing a space for him to sit beside her.  
  
"I need help with my potions homework. I know you're tutoring ....Draco Malfoy, but I was wondering if you could help me too?" he asked, looking horrified at the thought that she might say no.  
  
"Of course I'll help you Neville. But if your really having a problem in it you should as McGonagall to get you a tutor for it." Hermione scolded him.  
  
"I was going to....but I forgot. And by the time I remembered it was too late to ask." Was his answer.  
  
"Just like you, Longbottom. Can't remember a damn thing can you?" Draco's sly voice came from across the table, Hermione had been looking at Neville and hadn't seen him get up from the Slytherin table.  
  
"This doesn't concern you Malfoy." Hermione said turning her head to see him. "Don't worry Neville. It won't be a problem." she assured the petrified boy beside her. "How about at three tomorrow? In the library?" She might as well stay there afterwards for Malfoy.  
  
"Okay Hermione. Thank you. I don't know what Gran would do to me if I failed Potions. She makes them all the time you know. If it's not for her it's for her friends 'round the corner from us....." Neville was starting to ramble.  
  
"Alright then three o'clock tomorrow." Hermione said a little loudly, Neville's ears turned pink as he realized what he'd been talking about, and who was around.  
  
"Thank's Hermione." He mumbled, standing up and walking out of the hall.  
  
"What is your problem Malfoy?" She stormed at him after Neville was out of hearing range.  
  
"What do you mean my problem? You're my tutor. I'm not sharing you!" he said, slamming his hand down on the table.  
  
"I'm not yours so it should be pretty easy not to share me!" Hermione calmly stated. "What I do is none of your business so I'd appreciate it if you didn't act like it was."  
  
"When it comes to me and the time we spend together I think it's my business." He shot back just as calmly.  
  
"We're not going out Malfoy, so when it comes to the time we spend together, well it's forced so basically it doesn't count as time together." She said dropping her head in her hands, her elbows resting on the table.  
  
"If that Longbottom takes away from my learning time I'm going to tell McGonagall what a horrible job your doing. She'd never let you tutor again. I'd make sure of it." Funny how he always seemed to hone right in on her worst fears.  
  
"His name is Neville, Malfoy."  
  
"My name is Draco, Hermione."  
  
Maybe it was the way she got all flushed that gave Draco the pleasure of insulting her. He was still deciding.  
  
"Fine.....Draco." she seemed to choke on his name but she'd get used to it, he hoped. "Why are you even here?" she asked.  
  
"Don't think it's just because of you Hermione. I was on my way out of the hall." he said smoothing his hair back.  
  
"Yes well..." Her face turned a deeper red than Weasly's hair.   
  
"Forget it." He said with a smirk.  
  
"You're impossible. Just don't talk to me until tomorrow. I don't feel like dealing with you today."   
  
"Fine. Tomorrow, five. Be there." he said as he walked away.  
  
"He's so thick. I can't believe him..." was the last thing he heard her mutter to herself.  
  
Hermione walked into the common room muttering under her breath. She couldn't even think of what it would be like with Draco. He was such a pompous jackass. Why did he always have to push her buttons, like it's his job or something. She had to think of a way to get him to break down and be civil. Even if it was just for break.

* * *

There ya go..have at it what you will. review plz!!!


	7. Chapter seven

Diclaimer-sigh i don't own it...still...

Thanx to-

lotrings08- I try to add humor lol

SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- Where i come from all seniors in highschool have short attention spans....it's just a given.

* * *

"Hermione, what are you in such a bad mood about?" Harry asked from down the table, Ron had just beat him at chess.   
  
"Not that you noticed but I just had to talk to Malfoy." She huffed. "Thank you guys so much for being a big help. All you care about is that bloody chess board. It's a wonder you made it to your sixth year, with everything you've done."  
  
"Touchy this morning, aren't we?" Ron said, putting the last of the chess game away. "Hermione, if it's not one thing with you it's another. Did you ever get your head checked like I told you to?"  
  
"Ron, I don't think you're helping right now. Just.....be quite alright?" Harry warned. The more he looked at Hermione the more he say he anger. "We best not be here when she blows up. Come on Ron, we have.....um"  
  
"Just go!" Hermione supplied.  
  
"Right then Ron let's just go." Harry said slowly getting up and backing away from the table like it was going to grow a mouth and bite him.  
  
"But Harry we have nothing to do today."  
  
"Ron! Come on." Harry said, jerking his head towards Hermione while he spoke.  
  
Hermione watched as it dawned on Ron that he should really get out of her way right now. How did Malfoy always do this? He was the most incorrigible person in this whole school. Last night he didn't even listen to a word she said, just sat there and pretended to be paying attention. He was by far the most idiotic person she'd ever met, and she'd met some very idiotic muggles.  
  
"Ms. Granger?" McGonagall's voice came from behind her.  
  
"Yes professor?" Hermione asked turning around.  
  
"It has come to my attention that you've taken on another student. Mr. Longbottom." the professor didn't sound to pleased by that.  
  
"Well, I didn't take him on as a student, I just told him I'd help him when he asked." Hermione answered, glancing around her to see Malfoy smirking at her.  
  
"Yes, well never the less, I must ask you to only tutor Mr. Malfoy. He's been assigned to you. Mr. Longbottom was late in signing up, he has to face the consequences." McGonagall stated, before turning away.  
  
"But I've already told him I'd help him." she called.  
  
"Well than, Ms. Granger, you must tell him you were mistaken. Taking on two student's with different class's that need attention is too stressful, even for you." Professor McGonagall said as she turned around. "Good day Ms. Granger."  
  
Hermione was left staring at a vacant space. Could Malfoy really be that sneaky? She asked herself. She looked over at him again and saw him laughing.   
  
'Oh yeah, he could be just that.''Poor Hermione.' Draco laughed to himself. The look on her face when old McGonagall told her she couldn't help Longbottom was priceless. She should have known better than to talk back to him. No one ever gets away with it. She's just lucky his father wasn't involved in this.....no that wouldn't be good. He'd never be able to get tutored by her. That's the only thing his father would stop. Damn it why did he have to be torn between two totally different lifestyles? If he was going to be like his father, he couldn't be close to Hermione, a subject that was on his mind of the late. But if he was going to be......normal, as everyone said he wasn't , he would be disowned by his father. Well the choices sucked either way he looked at it. Hermione was beginning to grow on him, as scary as that thought was. He loved being with her last night. It was funny to watch her get frustrated with him one minute then bouncing up and down when he said something that pleased her. You didn't get that kind of reaction from Slytherin's.   
  
"Malfoy! I can't believe you went to McGonagall." Hermione said, standing before him with her hands on her hips. "That was totally childish."  
  
"Draco."   
  
"Fine Draco! You're the most childish person I know. You know Neville needed help in potions.  
  
You have class with us. You know how bad he is at it. How could you do this?" She looked to be on the brink of tears.  
  
'Good going Draco.' He mentally kicked himself.  
  
"How do you know I even told? He could have gone the old bat by himself to tell her." Draco said glancing around the hall to see if anyone was watching them.   
  
"Because Neville has sense, unlike some people I know." she said before turning around and walking out of the hall, probably to find Longbottom.   
  
"See you at five tomorrow." he called after her. He couldn't seem to help himself when it came to seeing her get all stiff, then try to relax.

* * *

Enjoy.....


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer-.....You know the drill.....I own nothing.

* * *

"Harry what was that about?" Ron asked when they were in the common room, sitting in front of the fire.  
  
"You really don't listen do you Ron? Didn't you hear the way she was talking? I don't think she's too keen on anyone right now. It would be best to just stay clear of her for now." Harry explained, thinking back to how Hermione's face changed from calm to anger in .1 second fast.   
  
"Let Malfoy do it. Hermione can take care of herself. Remember when she punched him one? Who could forget the whole ferret thing." Ron was lost in a memory, so basically useless to anyone.  
  
"Uhh....yeah sure. Listen Ron. I think that we should go to McGonagall and try to get Hermione out of having to tutor Malfoy. You could say you need help in something....." Harry looked over at Ron and shook his head when he saw him dozing off. "Ron! Wake up we have to help Hermione."  
  
"I was up Harry, just resting my eyes. Don't get all upset. You shouldn't worry about her. She's a big girl now. She has to walk on her own. Come on, I forgot, Quidditch Weekly came in. Chudley Cannons got the front cover." Ron said drawing himself up off the chair.  
  
"Fine. If you think she's going to be alright." Harry said, still thinking up a plan  
  
"But Hermione. You said you'd help me with my potions. You promised you'd help me." Neville said after Hermione broke the news to him.  
  
"I didn't promise Neville. Besides, you could always ask Professor Snape for help. He's there to help." she said, hoping he'd stop looking like a wounded puppy.  
  
"But you know he hates me Hermione. That's the only reason I'm failing. He never helps me. I don't know how I'm going to pass now. Wait, couldn't you still help me and just not tell McGonagall? I mean she wouldn't even know." Neville tried to sway her.  
  
"I can't be like a tutor to you but I can help you......understand some things. I can't go over everything with you. Just so you know." She said, knowing it would be better just to say no.  
  
"oh thank you Hermione. You don't know what it means to me. Gran's been asking me about how my class's are going. I don't want to think about what she'd do to me if....."  
  
"Yes Neville. That's very nice but I have to go now. Have a Malfoy to tutor." she said sidestepping him when he didn't move at first.  
  
"Right the. See you tomorrow." he called after her.   
  
Didn't he get that if McGonagall heard him she'd be in trouble?  
  
"Hello Hermione. How are you this lovely day?"   
  
"Malfoy, will you leave me alone. This isn't Thursday. You're not my problem today. Go watch your goons watch paint dry." she said, not bothering to stop, as she walked to the library.   
  
Did the boy put sensors on her so he could track her down.  
  
"No, I don't think I will. It's much more fun to watch you squirm." he answered, stepping in front of her and walking backwards.  
  
"I hope you run into a wall." She said looking him in the eyes. He had beautiful eyes.   
  
'Hermione! What in the world made you think of that?' she asked herself.   
  
"Watch out." He said suddenly, grabbing her arms and hauling her up against him.  
  
"What?" she asked looking around wildly.  
  
"Sorry I thought I saw Peeves. You know how he likes to throw things lately." Draco said letting her go slowly.   
  
"No problem." she said softly, looking anywhere but at him.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked when she finally looked at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
'Where did that come from?' He asked himself seconds after the words left his lips.  
  
"For what?" she asked suspiciously. He couldn't blame her.  
  
"Don't ask what for just accept it." he snapped at her. 'Great follow up Draco.'  
  
"Fine. I accept. Even if I don't know what your apologizing for." she said rolling her eyes.  
  
He didn't know why but it felt like something changed. Like the ground shifted....maybe he should just let things slip out more often. They said good-bye he left her at library entrance. What had he been apologizing for? He didn't know but had a very bad feeling that something other than tutoring was going to be talked about Friday night.   
  
"Why can't you just keep your mouth shut when it counts?" he asked himself out loud.  
  
He didn't get an answer, so at least he wasn't totally crazy....yet.

* * *

Still more coming plz review!!


	9. Chapter nine

Disclaimer- i'm getting really irritated with this...no I don't own it.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy? Shouldn't you be on your way to tutoring lessons?" McGonagall called to him.  
  
"Yes, Professor. I was taking....the long route." he finished pathetically.   
  
'Yeah she totally believed that.' he sighed to himself.  
  
"Well hurry up. It's almost five. Ms. Granger will be waiting." With that said, the professor disappeared.  
  
"I will never get anyone from that bloody house." he muttered, running to the library.  
  
Granger was already there. Damn it was she set to the clock somehow? He went to sit down opposite of her and saw she was nodding off in Hogwarts: A History.  
  
"That must be very healthy for someone." he said, as he shook her awake. "It's five o'clock. Aren't you supposed to be mature and always be where you are?" he asked, smiling at the confused look on her face.  
  
"But where is Neville?" she asked closing the book and looking around the almost empty room.  
  
"Why do you need to know where he is? You're only supposed to be helping me, Granger. Or did you forget that too?" he asked following her gaze, it was staring out the window, staring as the snow came down.....again.  
  
"When did it start snowing?" she asked, sounding more bewildered than before. She...he couldn't put his finger on it, but different' when she didn't know what was going on. Normal, maybe?  
  
"About an hour ago....." he answered before taking a good look at her. "You look horrible."  
  
"Thanks. I'll have to remember that to put in my feel good comments." Hermione said before wiping her eyes. "Where did we leave off yesterday?" she asked, reaching for her bag.  
  
"No where. Today's Friday, yesterday was Thursday, we met on Wednesday." he explained slowly.   
  
"Of course...you knew what I meant" she huffed, before pulling out some weird looking bojects from her bag.   
  
'What the hell is that?' he asked himself before she started talking.  
  
"This is called a camera." she said slowly.  
  
"Well I can see that. I'm not stupid." he snapped at her. How dare her think she could talk down to him.  
  
"Shut up and look at it closely." she said shoving it towards him.  
  
He picked it up and examined the front of it.....it looked like a camera.  
  
"Turn it around." she ordered.  
  
"Shut up! I was getting to that." he said turning it over to prove his point.  
  
There was a section that looked like it was cut out and black piece of glass had been put in it's place. There were buttons on the side of the glass and above.  
  
"What is that for?" he asked before he could stop himself.  
  
'Damn it, know she know's I'm interested.' he thought, wincing mentally.  
  
"It's called a digital camera." she explained, taking the camera away from him. "See when you take a picture you can see what it looks like before you get them printed." she said, turning the camera on and taking a picture of him.  
  
"Why did you do that??" She could have warned him. He wouldn't do something like that to her.  
  
"To show you. Here see?" she said flipping a button on the top and turning the camera around for him to see.   
  
The picture was of him, with his eyes closed and mouth open. 'Great. Just let my father see that.' he thought with a laugh.  
  
"I don't like it. I wasn't ready for it....take another one." he said, straightening he tie and running a hand through his hair. He straightened his back and looked at her, waiting for her to take the picture.  
  
"Do you always look like that?" she asked looking up from the camera after clicking more buttons.  
  
"What do you mean Granger?" he asked looking down at himself.  
  
"You're so stiff. Just be relaxed, taking a picture shouldn't be torture." she said putting the camera in front of her face again. "Smile." she instructed.  
  
"Malfoy's don't smile for pictures, we don't even get them taken, we have paintings. So stop complaining about my posture and take the bloody picture." he said though his teeth. She could be so annoying. She should know that this was as relaxed as he was going to get...at least for a picture  
  
"Fine." she took the picture and pressed more buttons. "There, better?" she asked showing him the screen again.  
  
"Yes."   
  
She rolled her eyes and got something else out of the bag. What it was he had no idea. It was small, silver, and had a piece of glass in the center of it.  
  
"How are you getting these things to work anyway. Aren't they made of electricity?" Draco asked her as she opened the small object.  
  
"I learned a spell. McGonagall said it was okay as long as it's of teaching purpose's only." she said putting the camera away and sliding the other...thing at him. "By the way Draco. Things aren't made of electricity, they run with electricity. Well..... different forms of electricity. See the camera runs on batteries, so does the phone." she said gesturing towards the thing in front of him.  
  
"What's this?" he asked picking up the....prone, did she call it?   
  
"A cell phone. Muggles use it to talk to each other when their not at their homes or, even though it's not recommended, in their cars. It's so they can maintain contact with whoever they wish." she explained.  
  
Draco pressed the numbered buttons but nothing happened.  
  
"It has to be turned on." she offered.  
  
"I knew that." he spat at her.  
  
He looked like a little kid with a new toy. Hermione thought as she looked across the table to Draco, who was currently examining her hair iron.   
  
"What do you do with this again?" he asked looking up at her.  
  
"I straighten my hair with it." she explained.   
  
"Doesn't seem like you use it much." she said looking at her hair.  
  
"I don't. I usually in to big a hurry to be bothered with such things." she said defensively, smoothing her hair down.  
  
Why did he have to do that all the time. Be normal than boom, back to being regular Malfoy.

* * *

There getting longer....little by little. plz review


	10. he wouldn't

Disclaimer- I own everything.......tear I just wanted to say it once! you know I dont' mean it.

Thanx for the reviews.

I don't know how long it's going to be before I can post my next Chapter though. I'm haveing my senior pics taken this week and it's going to be hectic. plz keep the reviews coming.

* * *

Hermione stared at Draco from across the table as he smirked. She had just pulled out a DVD, in the case.  
  
"What's this?" she asked waving it in front of him.  
  
"Do I look stupid Granger?" he asked rolling his eyes. "It's a book." he said taking the case and opening it. "See? It say's here one- Opening credits, two- The crops."  
  
"Then were's the chapters Malfoy?" she asked, smiling at him.  
  
"Well....their in this....thing." he answered holding up the DVD.  
  
"And what's that called?" she asked, checking to make sure he had a memory.   
  
"A C.B." he said, after a moment of thought.  
  
"C.D." she corrected, taking the DVD away from him and putting it back in the case. "This is called a DVD. It's something new muggles have come up with to watch movies." she explained, showing him the cover of the case to show him the movie title.  
  
"Signs? Who would want to watch a movie about signs?" he asked, laughing a little.  
  
"It's about aliens, well what they think are aliens. As you know wizards put designs in fields sometimes?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, muggle's seem to think that it's some.... creature from another planet. They needed an excuse. This is a movie about one family that finds weird things happening around their house isn't just coincidence. Then they show aliens...." she was cut off my Malfoy.  
  
"What are aliens?" he asked, the picture of serious.  
  
"Well....their creatures, well I'm sure to them their people and we're the creatures...."  
  
"The answer Granger." He didn't have a lot of patience.  
  
"Well, their creatures from a different planet is all. Muggles blame them for anything that happens that's not normal. They shift the blame. No one believes in magic but they believe in aliens. A bit thick, muggle's are but you have to be thankful for that kind of....." She was interrupted again.  
  
"Granger! What does this have to do with Muggle Studies?" he asked, sounding exasperated.   
  
"Well, it give's you insight on what muggle's believe or don't believe." Hermione rushed to explain.  
  
"Right well, what else to they use to watch movies?" he asked, yawning.  
  
"Well they use VHS." she said, shrugging when he looked at the bag.  
  
"Don't you have one?" he asked.  
  
"No. I didn't ask my parents to send me one. I just assumed you knew what one was." she said, looking down.   
  
How could she have been so dense? Of course he didn't know what a VHS was. How could she have been so stupid.   
  
"I'll just ask them to send one when I send this stuff back." she said, mostly to herself.  
  
Draco watched as the girl opposite of him, she was getting redder by the second. Forgetting something wasn't that big of deal was it? He wondered.  
  
"Alright well......" she looked like she was at a loss for words.....finally.  
  
"Well, what else do you have for me to look at?" he asked snagging the strap of the bag and dragging it towards him.  
  
"Nothing." she practically yelled, throwing herself on top of the bag.  
  
"That's a weird thing to do for nothing." he pointed out. Tugging on the bag and smiling with pleasure when it was free from under her. "Now what are you trying to hide?" he asked opening the bag and sticking his hand in. At first he just pulled out things that were used in the lesson. Then he pulled out a book, it was plain and the cover was red.  
  
"Hello, what's this?" he asked holding up his find for her to see.  
  
"Give it here." she said holding her hand out for it.  
  
"No I don't think I well, Granger. What is it?" he asked, opening the cover.  
  
"No!!" Draco almost dropped the book at her scream. 'What's so special about this book?' he wondered to himself.   
  
"Give it here!" she was demanding him to do something? That was funny, it wasn't going to work but it was funny.  
  
"What's so big about a book?" he asked, keeping it closed but looking at the cover.  
  
"Ms. Granger! I would expect more from you. Please keep your voice down. There are other people here." Madam Pince said coming up behind Hermione.  
  
Draco stared in shock. The librarian knew Hermione. Like knew her by site. That girl truly has no life. He thought to himself as he watched Hermione turn around and apologize to the woman.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry....." she started. Draco didn't listen to the rest. Instead he examined the book again and set it on the table, took his wand out and mutter the copying spell. Maybe it held the secret to her constant need to annoy.  
  
Hermione looked across the table after Madam Pince walked away. Her diary was sitting there, still unopened. She snatched it away from him.  
  
"Hey I was going to look at that."  
  
"No it's private." she said holding the book to her chest. "It's seven already Draco. Just call it a day and leave." she said standing up and rushing to get her things back in her bag.  
  
"Alright....no problem." Draco said looking innocent.....too innocent.   
  
"What did you do?" she asked opening the book. Nothing stood out.  
  
"Nothing. What makes you think I've done something?" he asked, rasing an eyebrow.  
  
He was up to something, she just didn't know what yet.  
  
"Bye." she said into the silence.  
  
After making sure she was really gone Draco opened the book he'd hidden in the chair next to him.   
  
"Dear diary,   
  
Today I'm going back to school, I can't wait to catch up with Harry and Ron......"  
  
Draco closed the book and looked around, making sure no one saw him reading. This was going to be fun.

* * *

There ya go. Have a ball!!! plz review!! 


	11. would he?

Disclaimer-I'm just running out of ways to say i don't have anything.

Another thing....ya know that short attention span I shouldn't have? It caused me to get dates mixed up. I can update all this week. (I swear I'm not a dork!)

Thanx for the reviews..

* * *

'Dear Diary,  
  
Today I'm going back to school, I can't wait to catch up with Harry and Ron. I heard that Malfoy's been getting better looking......the git. I can't believe he's still in Howarts. Well Mum's yelling at me to get packed. Who know's maybe he got uglier?   
  
Hermi.'  
  
'Dear Diary,   
  
Draco did get cuter....drat and double drat. Professor McGonagall said that I'm going to be able to take advanced classes this year. I don't know if I should do it though. I mean I haven't seen Harry or Ron in what seems like ages. Should I do it? I don't know. McGonagall approached me today about tutoring over winter holiday. I'm so excited. Who could I possibly get though? I hope it's no one from Slytherin. It's like they all have it out for me. But I guess I shouldn't be too worried about it. Most of them go home during break to do God know's what with their families..........'  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Do you realizes it's time for lunch?" McGonagall said from behind Draco, who was sitting in courtyard, reading Hermione's diary.  
  
He'd just started reading it. There wasn't anything to good in there, except his name kept popping up in it.....interesting. He tried to ignore the woman but she was now looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry Professor. I must have gotten caught up in my thoughts." he said quickly closing the book and shoving it under his robes.

'Why couldn't that woman mind her own business. You don't see Snape doing thing's like that. Ow...that edge is sharper than I thought.' Draco thought, wincing.  
  
"Yes well, I expect you to be in the great hall. Everyone who stayed behind should be eating together. You'll get to know different houses."   
  
Draco looked at McGonagall and smiled....what he called a smile, she must not have taken it that way. He had no choice. He got up and walked to the great hall and took a seat at the small table in the middle of the floor. He looked around to find the house table's had been pushed to the walls. He wasn't even hungry, why was he here. He turned to go and almost ran into McGonagall.   
  
"Please have a seat, Draco." Dumbledore said, sweeping his hand towards the empty chairs, when Draco turned around to face the table. Not to draw attention to him or anything. he tought glumly.  
  
"Thank you." he mumbled.  
  
He hated this. He wanted to be home right now. If only his mother was home. His father was God knows where, actually that wasn't a bad thing. he didn't really care for him. His plan for winter was going home and spending time with his nannies and mother, at least that's what they were untill McGonagall told him he had to be tutored.....the stupidest thing in the world if you asked him. Looking around the table he saw only eight other students, Granger, Potter, Weasel, Longbottom, two Hufflepuff's, and two Ravenclaw's. He was the only Slytherin. Great......even better.

Hermione looked across the table to Dra.....Malfoy. He looked so rejected. Maybe his parent's couldn't stand him any more either. He was getting worse at being nice to people. Telling on Neville like he did...that was just wrong.He wasn't used to staying over Holiday it seemed. Maybe he actually had a heart and felt....sadness?  
  
"Hermione, pass the bread." Ron said, getting her attention.  
  
"Here." she said shoving the basket towards him.  
  
"Hermione.....shouldn't you eat something?" Harry asked from her other side.  
  
"Yes....I suppose." she sad, grabbing a piece of chicken, two cookies, and a plate full of mashed potato's.   
  
"Hungry are you, Granger?" came that slow drawl from across the table.  
  
"Harry, have you seen my Spell book?" She asked, turning away from the voice. He couldn't keep his mouth shut! Even with teachers there.  
  
"Um....I think I saw it on a chair in the common room." Harry answered her before finishing his plate.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Hermione began to eat her food, but stopped when she was half done, with a spoonful of potato's halfway to her mouth.   
  
'He's staring at me.' she thought, before glancing across the table. Sure enough, Draco was staring at her from across the table. He'd already finished his food it seemed, but was sticking around.  
  
"What?" she asked, putting her spoon down.  
  
"Nothing." he mumbled before backing his chair out and walking out of the hall without a backwards glance.  
  
Hermione looked down at her plate and wasn't hungry anymore.  
  
'What is he up to?" she asked herself. She didn't know what but something was odd about him. 

Maybe he did read her diary......no he couldn't have. The whole school would be posted with excerpts, she reasoned. But maybe he did. He looked at her with half a smile with she had looked up. Maybe he found out how she felt about him. She definitely wasn't hungry now. She pushed her plate away and got up from the table....she was right....wasn't she. Even he wouldn't read her diary.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where are you going? You haven't finished?" Harry said looking down at her plate's, then back up to her.  
  
"I'm not very hungry anymore. I'll see you in the common room." she said, giving a weak smile and walking out.  
  
She saw Draco, sitting on the step's, when she walked out.   
  
"What are you doing?" she asked before she could stop herself.  
  
Draco jerked his head up and around to look at her, then smirked. "Nothing." he answered standing up, closing a book and walking down the step's to the ground floor. He shot a smile up to her before disappearing down a corridor.   
What was he up to?

* * *

Enjoy!!!! 


	12. of course he would

Disclaimer- Can't sue me!!!ha ha i don't own it..... wait, that's not funny.

* * *

Draco sat down next to the fire in the common room. With only him it seemed empty, which was okay with him mind you.  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
What am I going to do? Draco keeps staring at me, and I know every time he does it turn as red as Ron's hair. What am I going to do? Do you think he know's? No he couldn't possibly. I mean, I don't think he could. Oh what am I going to do? Lavender should never have told me that he was staring at me. I think she know's I like him. No she couldn't....she hasn't been talking to me that much this year. No one know's well except you and I. And I haven't told anyone and I know you haven't. Unless this is like riddles diary.....no, get a grip Herm......'  
  
"So Granger fancies me, hmm....interesting." Draco said, smiling to himself.   
  
Perfect."Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry asked her.  
  
"I'm going to fail my class if you don't leave me alone." she answered, snapping her head up from her Defense Against the Dark Arts book. "Really Harry, you should study more." she stressed the word study.   
  
"Hermione.... we have a load of time until classes start again. Why are you studying now?" Ron asked from a table, where he was busy setting up wizards chess. "Come on, Harry."   
  
Hermione watched her best friends as they played chess. If they applied themselves half as much in their school work as they did chess, they would make top mark's easily. She sighed and shook her head. Some things never changed. She went up to the girls dormitory and flopped down on her bed.   
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
Harry and Ron are down in the common room playing wizards chess, stupidest game if you ask me. Something's going on with Draco. He's acting weirder than normal. He's actually getting better at Muggle Studies. He can't totally tell me what everything is yet but he's getting there. I can't believe McGonagall made me tutor him though. Who knew the guy took Muggle Studies, as much as he complains about me. Well I have to go write to mum and dad.   
  
Hermi'  
  
Hermione smiled as she closed the book and took at a spare piece of parchment. She had to get more things from her parent's and send some things back.Saturday 5:00, Library  
  
Hermione looked around the library and sighed. He was late, almost by ten minutes. She had gone to all the trouble of shaking Neville so she could be alert to his insults today and he wasn't even showing up.  
  
"Hello Granger. Not asleep?" Draco asked taking a seat across from her.   
  
"You're late. Now just sit there and shut up." she said going to her bag and pulling out a talking picture frame. "What's this?" she asked propping it up on the stand.  
  
"A picture." he answered, rolling his eyes.   
  
"No, what's it in?" she asked, trying to figure out why her parent's sent it. She hadn't looked at the picture.  
  
She looked at Draco and sighed. He was smiling, which was a good thing, she hoped.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked when he started laughing.  
  
"Nothing." he said, looking up from the picture to her face, then looking back down to the picture.  
  
'They wouldn't.' she thought suddenly, turning the picture around to face her.  
  
"Oh no!" she said as she looked at the picture. It was of her when she was just learning to walk, she was only wearing a diaper and was dragging a large book behind her. "Aw, mum and dad why did you do it?" she asked before taking the picture off of the table and putting it into her bag. She pulled out an electric toothbrush.  
  
'That's better.' she thought, putting it on the table.  
  
"What's that?" Draco asked before she could.   
  
"It's an electric toothbrush." she said, saying a spell over it and turning it on. It whirred to life, much to Draco's surprise.  
  
"What is that?" he asked again, jumping up out of his chair and backing away from the table.  
  
"It's a toothbrush. Don't be such a baby, it won't do anything to you but clean your teeth."   
  
"Listen Hermi, next time you pull something like that this tutoring is over." He spat at her before reclaiming his seat.   
  
"Hermi?" she echoed, she was sure her face paled."What?" he asked, a stunned look coming across his face.  
  
'What did I call her?' Draco searched his mind and came to the awful conclusion. He'd called her Hermi, the name she used to sign her dairy. Maybe she would write it off as coincidence... he hoped she would.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked, looking him in the eye.  
  
He hated when people did that. It's like they could see right through him sometimes. He was pretty good at guarding his eyes but sometimes emotions slipped out. Please don't let this be one of those times. He silently pleaded.  
  
"Nothing.... what do they use that for?" he asked, under control once more.  
  
"They use it when they don't have much time. It's faster than using a regular toothbrush because the head moves by it's self." she explained before turning it off and putting it back in her bag.   
  
After that the time passed quickly for him. Before he knew it, Hermione was gathering her stuff and telling him to meet her Wednesday, same time, same place.  
  
"Fine whatever." he said, before standing up and walking towards the door.  
  
"Draco.....Malfoy!" He heard her call him.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, stopping to look back at her.  
  
"I think we should talk." she said after a hesitation.   
  
"What about?" he asked, turning his whole body instead of his head.  
  
"Just sit down." she said, sounded at a bit snappish to him.  
  
If she was ever going to get over her feelings she had to face them. Talking to him would be the first step, he might laugh at her but she'd get him off her mind.   
  
"What do you want, Granger?" he asked after he retraced his steps and took his seat agian.  
  
"Well...." she started, this was going to be harder than she thought. "I....I wanted to talk to you about, well about why I've been acting so weird around you." she said looking down at the table.  
  
"And what is the reason?" he asked, leaning over the table, getting way to close to her.  
  
"Even though you're totally idiotic at times I find myself drawn to you, as much as I hate it. But I've noticed you staring at me too. So how about we talk about this like adults, tomorrow, in the great hall?" she said as calmly as she could, wincing when her voice rose to a squeak at some parts.  
  
"Are you saying you fancy me, Granger?" Well, she thought, he wasn't going to make it any better.  
  
"Well, not exactly." she said, wringing her hands. "Just meet me in the hall tomorrow after lunch. We'll talk then." she said before grabbing her bag and making a quick exit.  
  
Why did she decide to act on impulse now? She could have waited say ten or fifteen years. At least it would all be out in the open now. It was just living with it that would be hard.Draco watched as she ran out of the library. She'd noticed him staring at her.....Again. He'd have to think of some answer by tomorrow.

* * *

There ya go.....have a blast reading.


	13. one of these days

Disclaimer- I own a camera, computer, a t.v., a curling iron, a guitar, headphones, no where does it say Harry Potter, that's not mine tear

Hey everyone one! thanx for all the reviews

Cavechick- lol Trust me I'm going to be writing more.

Burnsybabe- That's one of the reason's I put the diary in... just to give it a bit of 'I can't believe him!'

SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- I have the same feeling's about my diary, though it did fall in the hands of one of the guys I like at school shudder that was the end of that diary lol.

Arestoktra- Yeah I'm srry for chap twelve being so fast paced. I was kinda hyper..... plus I just wanted to get some parts out of the way.

srry to anyone else who thought it was kinda fast....I'll try not to do it again.

* * *

"Just tell us what's wrong....how can we possibly tell you everything's going to be fine if you don't tell us what's wrong in the first place." Ron sighed to the girl that was curled up in a ball in the best chair in the common room. "Or at least get into a different chair, being on something so nice when you're so.....sad I'm taking it, will only make it worse." he really liked that chair.  
  
"Ron! Go....do something that can't hurt anyone." Harry said, pushing Ron away from the chair.  
  
"She's been in that damn chair for hours. She hasn't moved." Ron said looking back at Hermione before turning to go to a table.  
  
"He didn't mean it, Hermione. You know he didn't he's just being Ron." Harry said, patting her on the knee. "What's wrong?" he asked when she didn't move, only sniffed louder than before.  
  
"I told him.....I told him." she sobbed. "I can't believe it Harry. What am I going to do? He know's now." she said looking up at him, her eyes red.  
  
"Told who what?" he asked, sitting on the arm of the chair.  
  
"Draco.....no Malfoy, that I liked him." she said, sighing as if Harry should have known all along.  
  
"Oh.." Was his only response.  
  
"What?!"  
  
'There it goes.' Harry said to himself, looking over at Ron, who was rounding the table to get closer to Hermione.  
  
"Ron...not now." Harry warned.  
  
"What do you mean not now Harry? She just said she liked Malfoy! Didn't you catch that part?" Ron said standing in front of Hermione with a look of horror on his face. "You told him you fancied him? Are you off your rocker Hermione? Why did you do that?"  
  
"It's not like I was planning all along to blurt it out. I'd rather slide down a razor blade into alcohol." she said, shuttering at the thought of what Draco could be telling everyone at that very moment.  
  
"As interesting as that ride sounds, I think you should do something about this. You said it so you have to deal with it." Harry, the voice of reason for once, said to the still sobbing Hermione.  
  
"Well I know I have to talk to him. But it's going to be so hard. It was like he knew I liked him. When I told him he just sat there. It was so embarrassing Harry." Hermione said looking up at Harry with a pitiful expression.  
  
Wait...he hadn't seemed too surprised when she told him.  
  
"Well Malfoy thinks he can get any girl he wants.... of course he wasn't surprised. Come on Hermione it can't have been that bad. Maybe you didn't even tell him. Maybe you just thought so hard about it you just thought you said something about it." Great, now he was trying to be a shrink.  
  
"Harry...even if she didn't say it, she was still thinking it. That's just a tad wrong if you ask me. She's mental if she..... Ow!"  
  
Hermione looked up at Ron, who was holding his side and glaring at Harry, who was smiling down at her like she was five.  
  
"I know what happened Harry. He even asked me......this is so horrible. Even my nightmares don't get this bad. Help me!" she said standing up to walk over to the window.  
  
"Thank you." Ron said going to sit down in the chair he wanted in the first place.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione. We can say you had a....a lack of sleep. That should be able to work, seeing as how you haven't had a decent nights sleep in how long?" he asked, getting comfortable.  
  
"Ron you're not helping." She heard Harry tell him in a quite voice.  
  
"Well someone has to keep a head on the reality side." he argued.  
  
"Ron...shut up." Hermione said turning to look at him.  
  
"Hermione.....do you really fancy him?" Harry asked.  
  
"....Not exactly." she answered after a couple seconds of silence.  
  
"That's not an answer!" Ron pointed out from the chair.  
  
"Well.....I don't feel like answering yet. Just....let me think about it for a while." she said in hopes to have time to think ab out the loaded questions Harry asked.  
  
"Fine what ever. Harry play me in wizards chess." Ron said pointing his wand to the board and pieces. He muttered something and sighed when nothing happened.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione said, walking closer to him.  
  
"Nothing." he said blowing out a breath before getting up. "Come on Harry."  
  
With Ron and Harry busy Hermione went to her dormitory and got out her diary. "Interesting." Draco muttered to himself as he read Hermione's newest entry, that was still be finished.  
  
Funny thing, the spell he cast allowed him to see what was being written and every time he opened the thing Hermione's writing was flowing over the page.  
  
"Well of course I didn't look surprised!" he exclaimed, before lowering his voice and looking around the empty common room.  
  
Goyle and Crabbe had gone home the second day of break, how Draco didn't know or care but they were gone. He was reading the diary and Hermione wrote on how she finally told 'that boy', as she put it, that she like him, and he didn't even seem surprised, imagine that.  
  
"Well, this boy fancies you too, don't doubt." he muttered, sounding none to pleased about the confession.  
  
He read the new entry and smiled. She was probably reading a book right now. She was always reading. He sat back and thought about the muggle-born girl that had his full attention any other time. He didn't know what made him like her, she was bossy, muggle, a know-it-all, everything he didn't like. What was it about her.

* * *

The whole slide down a razor thing wasn't mine. I got it from some book. can't remember. srry the chaps short. i've been busy. 

plz review...not that I'm begging or anything, it would just be nice lol.


	14. Hmmm? sneaky

Disclaimer- If you think I own this then you're off your rocker...srry I don't

Thanx to everyone on who reviewed, and to RonsFavGal247 for following me to this site.

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed until she heard Ron and Harry leaving the common room, probably to check out if Harry made an illegal move....again. She put her diary away and walked down the stone steps and out of the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Hello Hermione." Neville said as soon as Hermione was out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Hello Neville. What's wrong?" she asked when she saw him look around nervously.  
  
"I've forgotten the password...." he said only to be interrupted by the fat lady.  
  
"He's been out here for over and hour you know. He saw those two friends of yours walk out and hid on the other staircase." she huffed, pointed over to a staircase, a-way's from them. "I asked him why and do you know what he said?" the woman went one, missing Hermione's eye roll.  
  
"Doxy!" Hermione sighed, turning to go to the library as the portrait swung open.  
  
"Well!" the fat lady said, sounding put upon. "It was getting interesting." She called after Hermione, as if that would draw her back to the portrait.  
  
"I'm sure." Hermione mumbled to herself, taking a turn and running into someone. (A/N: srry, I know it's over played but it works!!lol)  
  
"I'm so sorry." the boy said, helping her up. His voice sounded familiar. "Are you......." the boy trailed off as he looked up at her.  
  
"Oh, it's you. Don't get in my way mudblood." Draco spat at her, after letting go of her like she was poison. 'Now why did I have to go and say that? Honestly, if I keep up like this, I'm going to end up like Lucius.' With that thought Draco suddered.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, Malfoy, I didn't know you were supposed to walk around with a book in front of your nose." Hermione shot back.  
  
"Really? You do it so much I thought that's how you always walked." he countered. 'On a roll today ain't ya buddy?' Draco sighed to himself.  
  
"I.....well. Shut up!" Hermione said getting tongue tied at first.  
  
"Nice come back." Draco said, a smirk forming on his face before he could stop it.  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy. I mean it." Hermione said trying to step around him.  
  
"No I don't think I will." he said moving to block her.  
  
"Malfoy, it's not funny, let me by." she said after he blocked her again.  
  
"Hmm...no this is more fun. So where are you going?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest and leaning into the wall, still blocking her.  
  
"The bloody lake, Malfoy." she said throwing up her hands.  
  
"Why the hell do you want to go to the lake?" he said straightening.  
  
"It's called sarcasm. Surely it's not only in the muggle world." she said rolling her eyes."It is, it's just not used over the age of five." Draco said smoothly. She was getting into a bit of a tizzy with him. It was hilarious.... at least on this side.  
  
He was just standing there staring at her....the ejit.  
  
"What?" she finally asked him when he met her eyes and held them.  
  
He didn't answer, just leaned forward and brushed his lip's over hers.  
  
"Um..." she said, moving away from him almost as soon as their lips met.  
  
"What?" Malfoy, no Draco, asked her. Like it was totally normal for them to be kissing.  
  
"What do you mean what? You just kissed me!" she squeaked.  
  
"Hermione? How many people have you kissed, if you call that a kiss." he asked  
  
"That's none of your business." she answered instantly, feeling her face go red.  
  
"Oh...I think I'll make in my business." He said, to her horror, as he started to walk towards her.  
  
"No, you won't." she said, backing up.  
  
'What was he doing?' the little voice in her head screamed at her.  
  
"No, I will." he said, lunging towards her and wrapping a hand around her neck, putting the other on her waist. "This is a proper kiss." he murmured.  
  
Hermione tried to break his hold on her but couldn't. Her eyes widened as his face inched closer to hers. His lips pressed against hers until she opened her mouth slightly. That was all he needed it seemed.  
  
'There is a God.' Draco said to himself when he felt Hermione relax and open her mouth to him. He slid his tongue in her mouth, exploring, before dragging her closer to him and tilting his head to get a better angle. She tasted like mango's and something else. What was it? He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes, well tried to. She was scrunching her face up like she was in pain.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked after she didn't change her expression.  
  
"I liked that." she sighed, after a split second change in her face.  
  
"What?" he asked, knowing his jaw just dropped.  
  
"Huh?" she was just as dazed as him.....good.  
  
"Did you say you like it?" he asked smiling, sliding the hand that was at her neck down to her waist.  
  
"Yes..." she answered simply.  
  
"Good, so did I." he nodded, leaning down again.  
  
"Not enough to do it again." she said backing away from him, and succeeding, damn it, due to his mind being elsewhere.  
  
"But....." he started, reaching after her.  
  
"No. I've got to go." she said, hurrying past him, double damn, another traveling mind side effect.  
  
"Well, do I at least get to know when I'll see you again?" he asked, silently hitting himself in the head, he was starting to sound like that muggle story, what was it called? Oh yeah, Cinder girl....or something like that.  
  
He hurried down the hallway and followed his gut by walking to the library. There she was, chewing on the end of her quill. Then it hit him, that was the other taste. Quills tasted horrible, that's why he always kept sugar quills stocked, but tasting them in Hermione's mouth it wasn't all that bad, it was bordering on great actually. He quietly went sat down in front of her, she was so engrossed in the book she didn't noticed him.  
  
"How can you do that?" he asked, causing her to jump.  
  
"Don't do that! And do what?" she scolded him, then turning a lovely shade of red.  
  
"Do what?" he asked, taking the book from her and reading a line. "This is boring, how can you read it?" he added before she could answer.  
  
"Don't sneak up on me. And what are you talking about do what?" she asked getting the book away from him, pulling back when he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Now that's not very nice to tell to someone who just gave you the best kiss you've ever had. Anyway's. how did you get here and start reading a book so fast?" he asked, finally giving her back the book, after she pouted about it, it deserved a reward.  
  
"I'm very involved in what I like." she said softly, running her hand over the page the book was opened to, it was a lovely book, only she couldn't remember anything other than the kiss.  
  
"So what would you do with me if you liked me?" he asked, leaning over the table and leaning to the right a bit to blow softly in her ear.  
  
"I.....don't know." she answered, closing her eyes and leaning into him.

* * *

Okay, this different from the rest of the chapters, as you can see. Plz reveiw and tell me what you think about it. I'll write more like them if people like it, if not, I'll go back to tried method.

Thanx- Orion


	15. did she notice?

Disclaimer- I have.......nothing.

Thanx to:

TomFsGurl- i'm going to keep writing, but I'm working on another fic so i might not be updating as much as everyone likes.

SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- Thanx for the feedback, hope this ones better.

White-witch91- Thanx a bunch

Ehlonna- glad you like it

Arestoktra- I'm with you on not like seeing her in pain, thanx

Burnsybabe- i've updated lol

cavechick- you own Draco, i own Tom lol. at least i'm not the only one obessed with him.

* * *

A/N: alright ya'll get ready for my news...... band camps starting up! I won't be able to update as quickly as I've been able to before, plus the whole new fic, but don't worry i'll finish this fic, just don't know how long it's going to be. alright enjoy the chapter.

* * *

'He's going to kiss me again.' That thought and that thought alone ran through her head.  
  
"Hermione? Give me a real answer." she smile a little, here she was losing her mind and he was ordering her around, she liked it.  
  
"I don't know." she answered again, she was telling the truth.  
  
"How about we find out." he suggested, leaning down the last couple inches and kissing her neck softly. "Lets go somewhere." he said, standing up and throwing Hermione off balance by his train of thought.  
  
"Alright." she heard herself answer. Did she sound.....excited?  
  
"Let's go....now." he was already around the table and pulling her ruck over his shoulder and grabbing her hand.  
  
She let herself be led out of the library, with Madam Pince looking after her like she supposed her mother would.  
  
'She was in for a surprise.' Draco thought to himself as her pulled her into an empty class room on the fourth floor.  
  
He could hear her behind him, she was out of breath. He didn't know why though, it was a short walk, oh wait now he remembered, she'd fancied him since the beginning of fifth year. That diary was a fountain of knowledge. There was nothing that girl didn't put down in there. He knew all of her scar's, everything she's done with her hair, all the make up she's tried, and the lovely little tattoo no ones supposed to know about. He couldn't wait to find it for himself. He also knew she was ticklish.  
  
"So, anything you want to talk to me about?" he asked, watching her reaction. There was a big one.  
  
"No!" she said as soon as the question left his mouth, as she turned as read as the bloody Gryffindor colours.  
  
"What was that whole thing in the library about us having to talk?" he asked, taking a seat on a dusty seat.  
  
"Oh that, I was under a lot of stress." she said after a couple moments of hesitation. She was lying of course, but he'd let.  
  
"Really? It didn't sound like stress. It sounded like you fancied me. Like......you want me to kiss you like I did earlier, all the time." he said, his eyes following her as she started pacing in front of him.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Malfoy." she sighed, finally deciding to sit in the seat across from him.  
  
"I'm not being stupid, Hermione. And really you should call me Draco. It will make things...easier for us." he said smirking.  
  
"Draco," she started, rolling her eyes at his name, "I would like to know what we're doing here."  
she finished, after meeting his eyes.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you, instead of waiting until tomorrow." he explained.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I wanted to know what you wanted to talk about." he answered, growing annoyed with her.  
  
"Oh...it was nothing, I was just joking with you."  
  
"You can't lie." he pointed out to her, smiling a little when her eyes went wide.  
  
"How can you tell? It's not like you know me that well." she scoffed.  
  
"I know a lot more about you then you think. Don't underestimate me Hermione." He made sure he got his point across.  
  
She seemed to actually stop at that. That wasn't a good thing, she'd put two and two together and.....it just wouldn't be good.  
  
"I didn't come in here to talk, Hermione." he quickly said into the silence.  
  
"Stop doing that." she muttered, at least that's what it sounded like.  
  
"Stop what?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Stop calling me Hermione. It throws me off and I forget that I like you....."  
  
That was a surprise.  
  
What all did he know? And come to think of it, she was sure something was wrong with her diary, everything she wrote seemed to disappear, then it would re-appear, the same side affects she'd read in the sixth year spell book, the copying spell, but he wouldn't do that. He didn't care enough about her.  
  
"Hermione? Are you even listening to me?" his voice cut short thought's.  
  
"Of course." she said, throwing her hair over her shoulder, he was getting very fidgety. "Will you stop moving please?" she asked after the made a line in the dust of the desk he was at, adding to the many other lines.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was doing it." he said looking down at the table, blushing, yes actually turn pink, blushing, and moving to wipe the table clean.  
  
"What is that?" she asked, moving towards him and grabbing hold of his arm before he could finish the task.  
  
"Nothing, leave it be." he growled, shocking her. He'd been in such a good mood.  
  
Hermione looked down to see the word 'Help' written over and over on the desk.  
  
"Help? From what?" she asked, looking over at Draco, who was now studying the wall.  
  
"It's nothing. I told you to leave it be. Don't worry yourself with my problems." he said erasing the evidence of his weakness.  
  
"If you just told me...." she started, only to be yelled at.  
  
"I said let it go Granger. It's better not to know." with that, Hermione watched as Draco turned on his heel and left the classroom.

* * *

Theres the chapter, i hope you guys liked it, i was in kind of a rush to get it done.

remember to review lol.


	16. Is he found out?

Disclaimer- I don't own anything about this story other than the plot.

It's really short, sorry about that but I'm in a hurry. Just didn't want to totally forget about this story.

* * *

Draco paced in his dormitory. What was she going to think of him now? He mentally kicked himself again for drawing the letters. He'd been thinking of when he'd been talking to his mother about the very situation, the whole time thinking 'HELP ME! I don't know how to deal with this.' He'd tried to talk to her but she kept going on about how he had to find a good girl to settle down with, forgetting his fathers plans had totally different tracks on it. He was snapped back to reality when his eyes rested on the bound book on his bed, her diary.  
  
'Dear Diary, Today Draco pulled me into an empty classroom, I didn't know what to do but that doesn't matter right now. I'm worried about him, surprise surprise! I think he's in trouble, he was writing Help in the dust on the table he was sitting at. I asked him about it but he just stormed out and refused to answer, what should I do?'  
  
She didn't sign her name, she must have been in a hurry he thought as he picked up a quill and began to answer her question.  
  
'You should ask him about it and then declare your love for him, then shag him senseless.' he wrote, a smile forming on his lips.  
  
It vanished when the words disappeared then re-appeared.

* * *

Hermione was sitting near a window in the common room when she glanced down at the diary laying on her lap, looking for an answer. To her surprise there was a new line.  
  
"Ask him about it and then...." she read aloud, her face paled at the rest of the sentence.  
Something was very wrong here, she just didn't know what.

* * *

Draco sat at his desk staring at the open diary in front of him.  
  
"It didn't happen. It only works on her side." he chanted to himself, squeezing his eyes shut for a minute then opening them to find her writing sprawling over the page again.  
  
'Who are you? Is this like Tom Riddles diary?' she asked, her words rushing together as if she was talking.  
  
Draco nervously glanced around the room then answered the question.  
  
'I'm a part of your mind you've shut off long ago.' he wrote back, instantly feeling like a fool.  
That sounded so.....not right to him.  
  
'No you're not. It would have showed earlier.' she wrote back promptly.  
  
'Yes I am! Don't argue with me.' he wrote back, forgetting that she was used to the way he spoke.  
  
'Draco?' a single word written made him pale.  
  
He closed the book and threw it in a drawer. This was turning out to the be worst Christmas he'd ever had, including the one spent in the dungeons for asking for a muggle toy. He shuddered and got up, shaking himself out of it. It would be fine. She didn't know, she was just throwing out names.

* * *

Hermione sat in her chair, looking horrified. She was sure that Draco had done something to her diary when she picked it up from the table that day. He looked too innocent.  
  
"Hermione? Are you okay, you look kind of pale." Ron said from his seat next to her.  
  
"What? Oh yes, I'm fine." she said standing up and running to her dormitory.  
  
"Oh yeah, she's fine." Ron said rolling his eyes at the retreating girl.  
  
"What's wrong with Hermione?" Harry asked, looking up from his Astronomy paper.  
  
"Don't know, you know her." Ron said looking into the fire. "Have you come up with a plan to help her out of this situation?" he asked yawning.  
  
"No, I don't think she want's out of it so I'm just going to accept it, for now at least." Harry answered lowering his head again.

* * *

Hermione threw herself onto her bed and cried. She was totally confused. Did some one copy her diary? Was it Draco? Questions raced through her mind faster than she could comprehend them.  
  
"You're over reacting." she told herself firmly.  
  
She couldn't help but open the book again to see if the mystery writer had written again.  
  
'Sweet Dreams Sweet Hermione.' was all that was written back.  
  
"Why me?" she yelled, throwing the book across the room and closing her eyes.  
  
She went to sleep with questions rolling through her head. 


	17. Christmas

Three day's later  
  
Hermione sighed as she opened her eyes in the morning, for some reason she was uneasy. It all came flooding back to her when she looked at the open diary laying on the floor.  
  
"Bloody hell!" she said as she spied a clock. She was late for potions!! No today was holiday.  
There were no classes.  
  
"Hermione, Wake up!"  
  
"Shut up!" she groaned towards the door, knowing there wasn't a likely chance that whoever it was would hear her.  
  
"Happy Christmas to you too, then!" the voice called up to her.  
  
"What?" she screeched, jumping out of bed and running to the door.  
  
"Hermione, you haven't forgotten about Christmas!" The voice, now labeled as Ron, cried from the bottom of the girl's dormitory steps.  
  
"Of course I haven't." she huffed, turning to retrieve the not-forgotten presents. "Here." She said as she walked down the steps, thrusting a present into the hands of Harry and Ron, Neville was no where to b e found.  
  
"Thanks Hermione, here are yours." They said, each holding up a rectangular, wrapped present,  
she suspected book's again.  
  
"Thanks guy's." she said, forcing a smile. She was getting tired of getting books for Christmas,  
she wanted something different.  
  
"You have another present under the tree Hermione." Ron informed her, throwing his head towards the tree, where a Weasly sweater sat, unwrapped.  
  
"She didn't feel like bothering with the wrap." Ron supplied when she looked at the two accusingly.  
  
"Ron didn't look at the tag and ripped it open." Harry said, rolling his eyes at Ron, whose face was blending in quite nicely with his hair.  
  
"Thanks a ton, Harry." He mumbled, before stuffing a dozen BB Every Flavor Bean's in his mouth.  
  
Hermione sighed and looked under the tree again, noticing at least six other presents.  
  
"Are all of those for me?" she asked moving to the tree and picking up the smallest present.  
  
"Who's that from?" Harry asked, coming up behind her and looking over her shoulder.  
  
"I don't know, there isn't a name on it." She lied, covering the tag and ripping the paper.  
  
"Who would give you a picture frame?" he asked, plucking said item out of her hands before she could stop him.  
  
"Give it back Harry." Hermione said trying, and failing, to get the beautiful picture frame from Harry's hands.  
  
"Who's it from Hermione?" he asked again, tossing it to Ron, who dropped a Chocolate Frog to catch the piece of glass flying at him.  
  
Hermione blushed a deep red and cursed her luck at having to share a common room with the boy's once more. Draco had sent her the frame; it was obvious by the dragon that sat at each corner of the frame. She quickly grabbed the frame and walked back to her dorm. On her bed sat a wrapped present. The green paper was shimmering and it looked silver from her point of view.  
She some how had to give Draco his present without being noticed by any one, even Draco.

* * *

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room, alone. He was going to go to the great hall to eat but knew she'd be there, talking about his gift, laughing about it with Potter and Weasel. He detested Christmas. This was the first Christmas he'd ever given a present, at least one he'd picked out and actually wanted to give. He thought back to the picture she'd shown him and how embarrassed she'd been when she realized what the picture was. It was a stupid present any ways,  
but he didn't think she'd have many pictures in her dorm, and he also didn't know why he cared.  
  
"Get a grip, Malfoy." He muttered to himself before getting up from the comfortable couch and making his way to the library.  
  
The lessons were due to stop that evening, now there would no reason for him to hang around her and for some reason it didn't get him in a good mood. He'd totally misjudged her from the beginning. She wasn't a stuck-up, nosy, know-it-all, like he'd once thought. She was actually easy to talk to when it came down to it. She listened to him talk about his life when she'd asked up if he'd ever seen anything she'd shown him the day's before. He explained how having a father like Lucius didn't leave many options open for him, it was all wizarding things. If it wasn't available in the wizarding world, it wasn't important. She'd thought it was a grave injustice that he'd grown up in that kind of environment. She didn't come out and say it but her comments didn't leave a lot to be desired.  
  
"Hello Draco." He heard as he walked in the great hall.  
  
"Granger." He said coldly. Right behind her was Potter and Weasel. If she thought she was going to get on with him with the two Neanderthals, he took back everything he'd ever thought about her.  
  
"step off, Malfoy." Goon one, Weasel, grunted.  
  
Hermione sighed, her eye's rolling as she did. She shoved something into his hands and walked away, pushing into him slightly, also causing the two lover boys to smirk, SMIRK mind you, at him.


	18. Draco's gift

**nope, still don't own anything.**

* * *

Sitting alone in the common room, Draco looked around for the tenth time before he took the gifted wrapped box out of his robe. The paper changed from silver to green as he turned it to different angles. He shook the box and started when he heard something that sounded like glass breaking, coming from the small box in his hands.  
  
"Don't shake the box, Draco! Just open it up." A voice came from out of no-where.  
  
Draco looked around wildly before he put the voice to Hermione and looked back down at the box. She had spelled it, somehow, to yell at him. That was so…Hermione. Draco looked around once more then opened one side of the box, which was held together with tape, which he remembered be the vivid memory when he'd gotten a two inch strip of the sticky thing in his hair. She'd laughed at him and when she laughed so did he. She somehow managed to break down the wall's he'd built specifically to keep her out. She was pretty when she laughed; he thought back to the day and smiled before returning to the task of opening the gift she'd given him. As he peeled back the last of the paper, careful no to tear it, a note fluttered onto his lap.  
  
_Draco-  
I hope you like what I've gotten you, even if it isn't the most expensive thing in the world, but when I saw it I thought of you. I hope you don't mind that I've gotten you something but I felt like I should. I hope you like your gift.  
  
Hermione  
_  
Draco smiled at the small neat handwriting before placing the note beside him and opening the box. Inside sat a circular box. He recognized it and smiled when he thought back to one of his last lessons. She'd brought this box, a C.B. no, C.D. player, to the library and let him listen to that beatle C.D. she'd shown him before. It was nice, not having to go to a bloody concert to have to hear music by a singer. He'd heard the beatles before, but on through his father's time turner. He hadn't told his father he took it and he hadn't found out so he saw no reason to tell him. He'd grown fond of muggle bands since the summer of his fifth year, when his father had shunned him and told him that he should live as a muggle and then see who had the better life, the reason for the stint being his father found out of his fancying of Hermione. He sighed and took the player out of the box and took the dangly things that were attached to the side along with it. He pressed the button on the side and heard music start to play, very faintly, but it started to play none-the-less. He looked at the player in his hand and wondered where it was coming from. It didn't have the phone things that Hermione's had so their wasn't supposed to be any music coming from the thing.  
In another part of the castle  
  
Hermione sat on her bed and looked at the picture frame that Draco had given her for Christmas. She looked at the picture that sat in it once more before turning to put it on the small table beside her bed. The picture was of a young Draco, Mr. I-don't-have-picture's-taken, when he was, what it looked like at least, first learning how to ride a broom. In the picture he fell and stood up, dragging the broom behind him, before mounting again and flying a couple of times around the small field he was in before he lost control again and fell, each time his mouth formed a pout that would challenge any seven year old, three year old after the next try. She'd been horrified when she'd gotten the picture back to see Draco staring back at her and snapped her head to Harry, who was eating a piece of Honeydukes best chocolate. She wondered why he handed reacted to the picture then smiled when he asked his next question.  
  
"Why would someone send you a picture of Hogwarts?" he'd asked, his brows drawn together.  
  
"I have no idea." She said, smiling as she looked back down at the picture to see Draco smiling at her and waving.  
  
After she'd given Draco his present she'd been nervous. What if he hated it and told the whole bleeding school when they came back the next day that she had given him a gift? Her only comfort was the fact that he had given her a gift as well, so if he said one word that sounded like blackmail, she'd cancel it out with some of her own. An owl tapped at her window as she thought this and she got up and walked to the window to let the eagle owl in.  
  
"What have you got for me?" she asked the unfamiliar animal, stroking it's beak before it offered its leg. "Thank you." She murmured, un-attaching the letter and getting up to find a treat to give it.  
  
She retuned and fed the owl, who stayed perched on her bed post. She opened the letter and read the small messy scrawl that greeted her.  
  
_Hermione, _

_Thank you for the cd player. I can't figure out where the music is come from, you didn't send any phones with it. I like my present a lot and I hope you like yours. I thought it was only fair that we both were embarrassed of a picture. Please write telling me how to work the player. _

_Draco _

_P.s. what are the dangly things that are hanging off of the player?_  
  
Hermione smiled at the letter and quickly wrote back, explaining that the 'dangly things' were the head phones, they just slipped over your ears, and that she loved her present and the spell he had on it so no one else could see it. She also asked the boy-wonder how he'd found a picture of himself on a broom so young when he had stiffly told her that he didn't do pictures. She signed the letter and gave it to the owl to give to Draco. After she watched as the bird few away she sighed and walked over to her desk. She'd have to start re-checking her homework before the new term started. She sighed and pulled out her worn 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' book and started going over her essay for the tenth time.  
  
**I hope you guy's liked this chapter, I only had a peirod to start and finish it, but I'm happy with it. leave some review's and let me know**


	19. The veiw

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.....sigh

* * *

"Hermione? Are you going to talk to me?" Hermione was so engrossed with the book her parent's had gotten her for Christmas she didn't even notice when the seat next to her was pulled out and pushed closer to her.

Hermione's head snapped up and she was greeted with the site of grey eye's looking into her brown ones.

"Hello Draco." She sighed, closing the book and getting out her Muggle Studies book.

"Could we skip the lesson? Have it some other day? There's something I want to show you." The blond slytherin asked, pulling the puppy dog face that had some how gotten into her heart.

"What?" she asked, opening the book and turning to the page they left off on.

"Please, Hermione. It's really important." He reached across her to the book and closed it, then picked it up and held it out of her reach.

"Draco! Give me the book back, now!" the brunette witch demanded, her hand outstretched.

"No, I want to show you something." He said again, dropping the book to take her hand, which was stretched in front of him, trying in vain to reach the book.

He pulled her from the chair and dragged her behind him, to the owlery. He smirked when she glanced out of the window's there. He knew she'd like it when he sent Ashter, his owl, to he god father.

"It's beautiful." She sighed, glancing over at him, only to look away quickly when she saw he was looking at her, her cheek's turning pink.

"I know." He murmured, his gaze not leaving her.

"Draco?" she asked when she felt his hand on her waist.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" she asked as she turned to her head to look at him, he was closer than she had thought.

"Nothing, showing you a lovely view." He answered with a slight smile.

"This was so important that you had to skip a lesson?" she asked, finding her voice enough to appear to be mad.

He didn't go for it.

"Yes. Hermione, there's something I want to tell you." He said softly, wrapping his other arm around her waist, joining his hands on her hips.

"What?" she snapped, nervous at his serious tone.

"I've been doing some thinking, about this break." He said softly, raising a hand to his to move a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yes?" she asked, closing her eyes when his hand brushed against her cheek.

"I…I" he started, not seeming to be able to find the right words.

"What?" she asked surprised that he was at a loss for words.

"I, Hermione, I think I'm falling for the enemy." He said softly, leaning into her to rest his forehead on her shoulder.

"What?" she repeated, her eyes wide as his word's sank in.

She moved her head slightly, but found she couldn't due to his head resting on her shoulder. His hand had drifted back to her waist to join the other one and he was pulling her closer to him. He was breathing on her neck, causing her to shiver slightly. He took it as her trying to move away and tightened his arms around her.

"please." He said, she could feel him close his eyes, his eye lashes fluttering on her neck softly.

"Draco?" she asked, before resting her head lightly on his and closing her eyes also. "Thank you for telling me."

"That's all? Thank you?" he asked, lifting his head to look into her eyes.

Was she playing with him? He couldn't tell. Her eyes were warm and a smile was forming on her lips.

"What else can I say? What else should I say?" she asked softly, her hand reaching up to push back locks of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes.

"That you feel the same way, that you hate me, slap me, do something!" he sighed, his head falling back to the previous spot it held. "Just say something." Just not the wrong thing, He added in his mind, closing his eyes when she took a deep breath in.

"Draco, I'm friends with Harry and Ron." She said, not giving him an answer.

"Hermione?" he asked, sighing deeply at what he knew was coming.

"Why did I have to fall back." She said softly, feeling him tense when she answered.

"What?" he asked, seeming to forget his earlier statement.

She just looked at him, watching as the gears clicked into place, before he smiled. She smiled back and leaned in to lay a kiss on his cheek. He stilled all movement as her lip's brushed his cheek and gazed at her through steel blue eyes when she pulled back.

"What?" she asked, watching as his eyes turned colder.

"Nothing." He answered smiling more, his eyes seeming to hold the smile even though the coldness should have sent her running.

"Your eyes are so cold." She murmured, reaching up to graze her fingers over his eyebrow. He didn't flinch back, like her eyes would have her believe he would have.

"What?" he asked, reaching up to grab her wrist lightly and bring it down to her side.

"Your eyes are so cold, Draco." She said again, turning to face him fully and gazing into his eyes,   
deeper than ever before.

"I know." He answered leaning in to kiss her, not going for the cheek as she had.

Hermione knew he was going to kiss her a split second before his lips touched hers, she had been so focused on his eyes she hadn't seen him lean forward. His lips were warm on hers; his eye's closed as he pressed his lips more firmly on hers. She closed her eyes and gave into the feeling of his lips. His tongue darted across her lips before gaining entry into her mouth, which wasn't a hard task. Hermione responded in kind to his probing by doing some of her own. She inhaled sharply, almost biting down when she felt his hand move from her hip to under her shirt. His palm felt smooth, but his fingers were calloused, from quidditch. His hand traveled higher until it grazed the bottom of her bra. She pulled back almost instantly, not knowing what to do.

"I have to go." She said quickly before running out of the owlery, all the way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Ron sat in opposite chairs, a chess set between the two.

"Hey Hermione." Harry greeted, glancing up from the board.

"Hello Harry, Ron." She said, not caring that Ron said nothing. "I'll be in my room." She said to the two boys before running to the stairs, up to her room and flinging herself on her bed. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

Hope you liked it!!!leave some reviews to show me if ya did or not.


	20. Thoughts

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room, oblivious to the people crowding in, including Pansy, who was hovering around him. "Draky? Why won't you talk to me?" she asked, knowing the name annoyed him. They had been friends since basically birth. They weren't dating, they weren't snogging buddies, they were just friends. She was going on with Percy Weasley, who was acceptable in the snobbish pureblood standards after he divorced his family after the final battle. He wasn't so bad, really, except it seemed he had a thing for treating Pansy like dirt. He didn't like the fact that his best friend was being treated in such a way but, it was up to her really. His thoughts were that she was only doing it to please her father, who was still under the influence that Voldermort would rise from his grave to raise a new army. He'd seen her stare at Ron Weasley more than once. His father was now only interested in keeping himself out of Azkaban, for which Draco was grateful. Before his father had become overly vain, he was forcing, or trying to force, Draco to pick a pureblood wife. He'd been as interest as Goyle was in artwork.

"Where are you?" Pansy asked, waking Draco from his thoughts.

"Nothing, Pans." he answered with a sigh. "I'm turning in, Pans, see you tomorrow." he said over a yawn.

He walked into his room and noticed something that he'd been waiting for, Hermione's diary was glowing. He'd put a charm over it a couple of day's ago that would have the diary glow when it was being written in. He nearly giggled with excitement. He was thankful for a private room. Dumbledore had come to him in the beginning of the year, congratulating him on making head boy. He'd been happy, knowing that head boy and girl stayed in their houses, away from each other, until the second term. It gave them time to get to know each other without it being forced. He was moving into the accommodations, along with head girl, who it was he didn't know, he never bothered to find out. It could be Hermione, but she never bragged to him about it, which he knew she would if she was in the position. He walked over to his desk and opened the diary.

'Dear D,                                                                                                                                   

I don't know what to do, Draco's been on my mind more and more. He took me and showed me a lovely view yesterday and we started kissing. I don't know what to do about it. We have to move in together tomorrow. It's been so hectic this year and now this. I've just come from my head's meeting, I really think the head boy and girl should have the meeting's together, but Dumbledore said it wouldn't do because we would only fight the whole time. I guess he's right. I don't know how I'm going to survive it with Draco. He's being civil, He like's me, and I like him. It can't be a good mix'

Draco stopped reading after that and closed the book. He was wrong in his thoughts... damn it. Now he'd have to share a common room, bathroom and the rumor was, a bedroom with Hermione. He didn't mind the last bit, he was just dreading the thought of what Hermione would say. He looked around his room, that was already bare of everything he had, save his school books, anything on his desk and bedding. Everything was already in his new room, something he couldn't wait to get to. He was ready to leave the dungeons behind for somewhere with natural light. He sighed and shucked his clothes, sliding into his green silk sheets and getting comfortable. He was looking forward to tomorrow. He was going to start classes back up, and was happy to have any type of distraction from Hermione, head girl and roommate. "Damn it! Why did I have to get involved with her?" he asked himself, turning over and falling asleep before he could answer the question.

Hermione was having no such question's rolling through her head on the opposite side of the castle. She had just got done making an entry in her diary and was happy with herself for getting everything off of her chest. She no longer had the suspicion that some one was reading her diary some how, she'd confirmed it. She'd said something like she fancied him with his hair not gelled back. He'd taken to wearing it back lately and she didn't like it at all. The next day at breakfast he'd sat across from her, hair down. He'd looked at her through the whole meal and messed with his hair, talking to her as he did so, in hope's she'd noticed. She had and she wrote later that night how much she liked it. He'd been smiling the next day so it was a good sign, something she should have picked up on before the owlery. She was about to turn in when she heard a tapping at her window. She looked over to see an Eagle owl looking in at her.

"Hello, sweetheart, what are you doing here?" she asked, not knowing who the bird belonged to but not seeing a reason to be mean to him.

The owl didn't answer, just stuck out it's leg to offer the letter attached.

"Thank you." she said after taking letter and gently stroking the birds beak. She turned to get a treat for the owl and turned to find it already gone, a shadow on a dark sky. She sighed and put the treat back in the drawer she retrieved it from. She opened the top drawer and removed the letter opener she'd gotten for Christmas from Remus. She opened the letter with a flick of her wrist and extracted the letter. She saw no name on the front of the envelope and a seal was also missing. She began to read.

'Hermione,   
Please, for the sake of everything that is holy, talk to Draco. He's been sulking around the common room for days, having a far off look in his eyes every now and then. I know he fancies you, he talk's about you to his cousin when he's flooed by him. He doesn't know I know but....I think you should know. Please talk to him. He's in misery when he comes back from those blasted lesson's you give him. And every time I ask he tell's me to shove off. Then I hear him talking to his cousin about how he misses you after the lessons. The boy's in love with you. I don't want to see him hurt so I'm sending you a letter to tell you. If you hurt him in any way shape or form, don't bother trying to patch it up, you won't have time to, but please talk to him.   
A friend'

She burst out laughing as she read the last line. It wasn't of anything but if you were going to send a threatening letter to someone and leave it anonymous, you shouldn't use stationary labeled with the family crest in the corner. Goyle had written the letter. At least she'd found out some thing's about Draco. Like he had a cousin who he cared enough for to talk to about everything. She'd have to sleep on that little tidbit and the rest of the letter tonight. She moved into the new dorm the next day and didn't want bag's under her eyes for the first day with Draco.   
Not that she liked him or anything.


	21. Confessions

I have finally updated!!!! Please don't go into shock lol. I hope it's alright, it's been awhile since I've written in this story and it's kinda like making a whole new one (which is currently very likely.)

* * *

The new dorm's weren't as bad as Draco had thought they would be. His room was right across the hall from...her. He didn't know if it was a good idea yet. He'd tired to show her his softer side but she shot him down.

"Draco?"she called through his door.

She'd moved in the same time as he had. He'd helped her move and she'd repaid him by shutting the door in his face when the last box was unpacked. Not what he would have picked by a long shot.

"Draco, are you in there?" she called again.

"Yes, I'm in here." he answered, standing up to open the door.

She stood there, looking like a dream. She wore her pajama's, which consisted of shorts and a tank top, and slippers, which looked like rabbits. Her hair was pulled up behind her head in a horse tail, that was the right name for it, he was sure. He smiled, rather goofily if he would have been able to see it from her view, and stepped aside.

"Please come in." he said softly, inhaling slightly when she stepped past him, ink, parchment, old, musty books, and something that smelled vaguely like cinnamon sugar, something he enjoyed on toast in the morning. He liked it on her more though.

"I received this last night." she said, thrusting a letter at him, before he had time to at least try to steal a hug or kiss.

"What's this?" he asked, taking it from her and opening it.

He read the letter then looked back up at her. She was looking a bit nervous, she glanced over his shoulder, then to the floor, before her gaze rested on his book self. The letter was from Goyle, no doubt. He'd written it on his family parchment for goodness sake. Draco hadn't realized anyone saw or heard his talk's with Blaise.

"Do you believe this?" he asked, looking back at the letter, afraid she would laugh at him.

"I don't know." she answered softly.

"You know how I feel for you, I know how you feel for me! How could you even think that I don't feel the way the letter says I do? I've read your diary, I know you're half way in love with me already, I'll meet you the other half, Hermione." he said, throwing the letter aside and moving towards her, only to find her moving away from him.

"You've read my diary?" she asked, her eye's wide.

"What?" he asked, before rewinding everything he'd just said and analyzing it. "Crap." was all that came out. He'd picked up some language from her.

"You read me diary?" she asked again.

"Yes, but...."

"You bastard! How dare you go through my personal property! Why would you even do that?" she demanded.

"Well you wouldn't share your feelings with me, how was I supposed to know where I stand with you if you won't tell me?" he asked, seeing no flaw's in his reason.

"You could have asked me! You could have told me how you felt, not given me some cryptic message and expect me to sort it out! I can't believe you did that!" she spat at him, before pushing past him and storming to the door.

"Hermione, wait!" he said, grabbing her arm and dragging her back into the room. "You wouldn't give me the time of day! I thought you hated me, do you know how it feels to like someone and think that they hate you?" he asked, trying to get her to see his reasoning.

"Yes, Draco I do now. I've known for 5 years how it feel's to have someone you like look down on you like you're filth, like you don't deserve to be on the same planet with him! I didn't go through your diary to find out what you felt though, did I?" she asked fighting his hold but not succeeding in getting free.

Draco stopped what he was about to say and thought about her answer. She was right about that. She hadn't gone through his things to find out if he liked her or not, but that's what muggle's did. They guessed at life and love, not that he was going to point that out to her any time soon.

"Then we have to talk." he said, letting her go and casting a simple spell on the door.

"No, we don't. I'm going now. You can find out what I have to say by my diary." she said coldly, going to the door to walk out. Draco smiled when it didn't open and she pushed, spelled and yelled everything she had to get it to open.

"Yes, we have to talk. That's why I went to your diary in the first place, Hermione. You weren't talking to me." he said, going over to the door and lifting her up and set her down on his bed.

"Let me go." she said through gritted teeth.

"No, we have to talk."

"Fine, then talk." she invited him, folding her arms over her chest, getting comfortable on his bed.

"Hermione, you have to understand, this is new for me. I haven't liked a girl like I like you ever. Sure girls like me, but I've never liked them. All I had to do before was ask a girl something and she'd gladly tell me, or she'd tell me without me even having to ask. You're so different from what I'm used to." he explained hopping she would understand.

"You had no right to go through my things, Malfoy." she said, in her coldest voice yet.

"Please don't go back to using my last name, please." he begged, falling to his knee's in front of her.

He looked into her eyes and saw a spark of something, not anger and not understanding but as long as anger was ruled out he couldn't care less.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked softly, looking away from him.

"Because I have to. I need to, you.... I don't k now Hermione, I just need you." he answered before turning her face to him.

She looked down at him, her eye's held traces of tears in them. Draco closed his eyes briefly before opening them and moving closer to her. His lips brushed hers softly before he set his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. His tongue moved along her lips, hopping she'd take pity on him and let him in. He was rewarded when she leaned down and opened her mouth to him. He was surprised when her tongue snaked into his mouth but enjoyed it and returned the favor to her. Her arm's came around his neck and Draco stood slightly, his arms around her waist.

"I love you, Hermione." he said softly as he pulled away. She had to know that before he continued.

"I love you too, Draco." she answered before drawing him back into another kiss.


End file.
